Mercedes Lackey
' Mercedes Lackey ' Website Mercedes Lackey - The Official Website About the Author Mercedes entered this world on June 24, 1950, in Chicago, had a normal childhood and graduated from Purdue University in 1972. During the late 70's she worked as an artist's model and then went into the computer programming field, ending up with American Airlines in Tulsa, Oklahoma. In addition to her fantasy writing, she has written lyrics for and recorded nearly fifty songs for Firebird Arts & Music, a small recording company specializing in science fiction folk music. ~ from: Goodreads | Mercedes Lackey Full Bio: '''Mercedes Lackey - The Official Website Urban Fantasy Series Genre Key: '''UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Anthologies * Games Creatures Play (April 2014) — "False Knight on the Road" — SERRAted Edge series Fantasy Series Valdemar: *Valdemar: Arrows of the Queen (3 books) *Valdemar: The Last Herald-Mage (3 books) *Valdemar: Mage Winds (3 books) *Valdemar: Vows and Honor (3 books) *Valdemar: Mage Storms (3 books) *Valdemar: Mage Wars (3 books) *Valdemar: The Owl Mage Trilogy (3 books) *Valdemar: Exile (2 books) *Valdemar: Collegium Chronicles (5 books) *Tales of Valdemar (7 books) Other: *Elemental Masters (10 books) *Dragon Jousters (4 books) *Bardic Voices (5 books) *Obsidian Mountain (3 books) *Enduring Flame (3 books) *Heirs of Alexandria (4 books) *Jennifer Talldeer (1 book) *Shipscat (5 books) *The Bard's Tale: Naitachal (5 books) *Dragon Prophecy Trilogy (1 book) *The Secret World Chronicles (3 books) *Martis (2 books) Freebies: * Cover Art: Artist Diana Tregarde series: : Artists: Chris McGrath, Hugh Syme, Maren, Daniel Horne, Gary Smith For Research: Publishing Information Publishers: Tor, Bean, * Author Page: Awards Quotes *Mercedes Lackey Quotes (Author of Arrows of the Queen) Notes See Also * Diana Tregarde series * SERRAted Edge series * Games Creatures Play * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography: *Mercedes Lackey - Official Website - Bibliography, Author site *Mercedes Lackey - ff *Mercedes Lackey - Summary Bibliography - isfdb *Goodreads | Mercedes Lackey (Author of Arrows of the Queen) *Mercedes Lackey Author Page ~ Shelfari *Mercedes Lackey - FritzWiki Summaries: *SFF AUTHOR Mercedes Lackey | Fantasy Literature *Mercedes Lackey - VecctorNut *SS > book reviews > Mercedes Lackey *Mercedes Lackey ~ SF Reviews World-building, Characters, etc: *Mercedes Lackey - Valdemar Wiki Interviews: *Mercedes Lackey - The Official Website *series - Why is there a new Diana Tregarde story? - Science Fiction & Fantasy Stack Exchange Review Lists: *Reviews By Title - Starlight Book Reviews Articles: *Women in SF&F Month: Lane Robins | Fantasy Cafe Author: *Mercedes Lackey - The Official Website *Goodreads | Mercedes Lackey (Author of Arrows of the Queen) *Mercedes Lackey - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Community: *(3) Mercedes Lackey *Mercedes Lackey (mercedeslackey) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers 1. Burning Water (1989).jpg|1. Burning Water (1989—Diana Tregarde series) by Mercedes Lackey|link=http://www.mercedeslackey.com/books/diana1.html 2. Children of the Night (1990).jpg|2. Children of the Night (1990—Diana Tregarde series) by Mercedes Lackey|link=http://www.mercedeslackey.com/books/diana2.html 3. Jinx High (1991).jpg|3. Jinx High (1991—Diana Tregarde series) by Mercedes Lackey|link=http://www.mercedeslackey.com/books/diana3.html Born to Run (SERRAted Edge -1) by Mercedes Lackey, Larry Dixon.jpeg|1. Born to Run (1992, 2001—SERRAted Edge series) by Mercedes Lackey, Larry Dixon—Art: Larry Elmore|link=http://mercedeslackey.com/books/serra1.html Wheels of Fire (SERRAted Edge #2) by Mercedes Lackey, Mark Shepherd.jpeg|2. Wheels of Fire (1992, 2001—SERRAted Edge series) by Mercedes Lackey—Art: Larry Elmore|link=http://mercedeslackey.com/books/serra2.html When the Bough Breaks (SERRAted Edge #3) by Mercedes Lackey, Holly Lisle.jpeg|3. When the Bough Breaks (1993—SERRAted Edge series) by Mercedes Lackey, Holly Lisle—Art: Larry Elmore|link=http://mercedeslackey.com/books/serra3.html Chrome Circle (SERRAted Edge #4) by Mercedes Lackey, Larry Dixon.jpeg|4. Chrome Circle (1994, 2000—SERRAted Edge series) by Mercedes Lackey, Larry Dixon—Art: Barclay Shaw|link=http://mercedeslackey.com/books/serra4.html Stoned Souls (SERRAted Edge #5) by Mercedes Lackey, Josepha Sherman.jpg|5. Stoned Souls (2003 —SERRAted Edge series) by Mercedes Lackey, Josepha Sherman|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3327283-stoned-souls Elvendude (SERRAted Edge #6) by Mark Shepherd, Larry Elmore (cover artist) .jpg|6. Elvendude (1994—SERRAted Edge series) by Mark Shepherd, Larry Elmore (cover artist)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/898729.Elvendude Spiritride (SERRAted Edge #7) by Mark Shepherd, Larry Elmore (cover artist).jpg|7. Spiritride (1997—SERRAted Edge series) by Mark Shepherd, Larry Elmore (cover artist)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/898728.Spiritride Lazerwarz (SERRAted Edge #8) by Mark Shepherd.jpg|8. Lazerwarz (1999—SERRAted Edge series) by Mark Shepherd|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/898731.Lazerwarz The Chrome Borne (SERRAted Edge #1 & 4) by Mercedes Lackey, Larry Dixon.jpg|1 & 4. The Chrome Borne omnibus (1999—SERRAted Edge series) by Mercedes Lackey, Larry Dixon—Art: Clyde Caldwell|link=http://mercedeslackey.com/books/serra5.html The Otherworld (SERRAted Edge #2-3) by Mercedes Lackey, Holly Lisle, Mark Shepherd.jpg|2 & 3. The Otherworld omnibus (2000—SERRAted Edge series) by Mercedes Lackey, Holly Lisle, Mark Shepherd—Art: Clyde Caldwell—Art: Clyde Caldwell|link=http://mercedeslackey.com/books/serra6.html Category:Authors